A Long Night
by BlackFox12
Summary: John tracks down the woman he was involved with while working with Ultra. PWP. More written as a challenge to myself. Contains explicit sex scenes


**A Long Night**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the television series The Tomorrow People and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** John tracks down the woman he was involved with while working with Ultra. PWP. More written as a challenge to myself

**Warning(s):** Explicit sexual situations; original character; AU; spoilers

**Pairing:** John/OC

**Author's Note:** This was written partly for a Valentine's Challenge, but also partly to see if I could write a sex scene. Therefore, there's no plot here - or very little of one, anyway.

* * *

He always knew when she was back in town.

John stood in the shadows of the apartment. It was small - only with one bedroom. The amount of money she had meant that she could have paid for a bigger place easier, but she'd always preferred simple things.

As the door to the apartment opened and Malise stepped inside, she turned the light on. John was in one of the darkened corners where the light didn't reach, but Malise turned with one swift movement, drawing her gun and aiming it in his direction.

John stepped out of the corner, hands out in front of him.

Malise slowly lowered her gun, tucking it back into its holster. "You're late."

"I wasn't sure I wanted to come." John spoke with frank honesty. After all, they were on opposite sides now - and despite the problems between them, he still had feelings for Cara.

Malise removed her jacket, hanging it on the peg next to the door. Purple curls framed her face, ending just past her shoulders. John stepped forward, reaching out to touch one of the curls. "You changed your colour again."

"Do you like it?"

"I'm sure you didn't dye it for my sake."

"I'm going to get a drink." Malise started to pull away, but John wrapped his fingers around the soft curl - not hard, but tight enough to make Malise pause. "Is that not allowed?"

John looked down at her, brushing one finger across her cheek. The bones felt hard under his touch and he could see how thin she was. "They riding you hard?"

"Mm... I don't want to talk about work."

John released the lock of her hair and slid that hand up under Malise's blouse. He held eye contact with her as he began to circle one of her breasts with light, feathery touches.

Malise let out a soft sigh and arched forward, her eyes fluttering closed. John let his hand move lower, ghosting over her ribs and pressing slightly hard as he reached her waist. He then dropped his hand, smiling at the frustrated sound Malise made. "Take off your clothes."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Or I could do it for you." John dropped his gaze to Malise's blouse and, responding to his silent command, the buttons began coming undone.

"Isn't it cheating to use your powers?"

"We never agreed on that." John placed his hands on Malise's shoulders and then shoved her against the wall - not too hard, but with a bit more force than strictly necessary. As he kissed her thoroughly, his hand slid down over her chest once more, deftly unbuttoning the remaining fastenings. Once they were undone, he pulled the blouse off and away and dropped it to the floor.

As John stepped closer to Malise, he felt her gun digging into his leg. Reaching down, he pulled the weapon out of its holster and, clicking the safety off, dropped it onto the dresser, before sliding one of his legs between hers. He rubbed gently, knowing that the friction would drive her wild; because it was turning him on.

Malise tilted her head up and pressed her lips against John's neck. She trailed the kisses from his chin down to where his shirt began, biting gently.

John pulled away from Malise to remove his shirt, dropping it on top of Malise's. He then pushed her back against the wall, kissing down over her chest and unclasping her bra behind her back. He began to circle her breasts with one hand while his other dipped lower to unfasten her jeans, pushing them down.

Malise kicked off her boots and then her jeans. No sooner had she done that than John pulled her in close once more, kissing her hard and fisting one hand in her hair. He used that to gently pull her head to one side, kissing and biting at her neck.

Little gasps and groans of pleasure showed John that he still knew Malise's body fairly well. Her nipples hardened under his hand and he pinched gently, eliciting a soft whine from the woman as she pressed into his touch.

John could have used his powers to teleport them through to the bedroom. When Malise dropped to her knees in front of him, though, all thought fled as she pulled down his jeans, boxers along with them.

John stiffened slightly as she wrapped a hand around him. She stroked gently, giving him little teasing flicks of a finger, and then went slightly harder, quickly making him hard.

Just before John was certain he was close to his release, he tangled his fingers in Malise's hair, teleporting them through to the bedroom and onto the bed. He quickly pinned her under him and began kissing her as he slid his hand between her legs, stroking her more intimate place.

Malise whimpered and bucked against his hand. John smiled and then trailed his lips down, over her chin and down her throat. He bit gently and then licked the same area.

When he felt Malise's hands against his arms, John smiled slightly and the next moment, the bed sheets were wrapped around her wrists, pulling them up and out of the way.

"That's not fair," Malise complained - then gasped as John lightly flicked one of her nipples.

"I'm the one in control here." Because John had never forgotten that they were on opposite sides in this war - and if he gave her the upper hand, he was almost certain he'd be dragged to Ultra.

Malise let out a slightly grumbling sound that quickly changed to quiet gasps as John returned his attention between her legs. It took only a few more strokes to her clit to make it open and ready for him and as soon as John felt that, he manifested a condom, quickly putting the rubber tube over himself before he positioned himself at Malise's entrance and pushed inside.

A soft gasp escaped Malise and she stiffened slightly. John held still, watching her face until her features relaxed. It was only then that he moved, easing himself in and out in slow, easy, gentle strokes.

Malise bucked her hips. "John!"

"Careful, or I'll slow right down."

Malise rolled her eyes and then they widened as John began thrusting harder. He felt her clench around him and her whole body strained, arching up towards him.

John felt his orgasm hit at the same time Malise's did. His fingers clenched on her shoulders as waves of pleasure shook him. When it finally faded away, he loosened the hold, leaving faint red marks.

"Will you stay?" Malise asked quietly as John pulled out of her.

"You know I won't. We're on different sides."

"We don't have to be."

John didn't want to think about which one of them Malise was suggesting switch sides. He slipped off the bed and then reached out a hand to stroke some hair out of Malise's face. "I'll see you next time."

It wasn't until John had teleported safely away that he finally released the bed sheets' hold on Malise's arms.

**The End**


End file.
